Three Stories: A Tale of Cute Love
by Niji-chi
Summary: Delve into the lives of three very different teenagers with the same problem. Confessing their love. Ivan/Alfred, Berwald/Tino, and Roderich/Kiku. Rated for future lemon and language.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: To keep this short and to the point, this is going to be about three very different teenagers who have the exact same problem. Love. Main pairings are RusAme, SuFin, and Japan/Austria (I don't know a fancy pairing name for that, mainly because it's not really a pairing ever done!)**

I awoke with a feeling of dread nagging away at the pit of my stomach, and tried to go back to sleep. I was stuck for a moment wondering why I was even up at this hour when I remembered. Oh yes, school.

Normally, I wouldn't be happy. But today was different. I had Alfred in my class. I would get to see him every day for five days, every week until June! I immediately sat up and grinned at that. How could I not be happy to see his adorable smiling face every day? I realized then that my movements were restricted, and I groaned.

Oh joy. That feeling of dread. Natalia was released from her private school **(A/N *cough*Mental Asylum*cough*)**, so I was 'graced' with her presence.

"Sister, wake up, we have school today," I moaned, trying to push her off of me. She snapped her eyes opened and glared at me, only hugging me tighter.

"Nyet, big brother! I do not want to go!" She moved one of her hands from my waist to my cheek, stroking it gently. I hated this.

"You have to go, Natalia."

"But brother-" I cut her off with a hard shove and got up, hearing her muffled cry of anger. I ignored it for the moment and rifled through my clothes, picking up a few things before heading to the bathroom with a smile.

"Get ready, sister, Katyusha will not be happy if you miss your first day, da?" I asked, motioning to our older sister's room. Normally Natalia would stay in there, giving me privacy, but because of her sudden return, she had decided to 'cuddle' with me.

I turned and shut the bathroom door, rolling my eyes before undressing and showering in my usual routine. Today, though, I took more time with myself, brushing my hair and straightening my blue sweater with a satisfied grin. I wanted to look my best for Alfred, right?

I exited to see Natalia up and dressed, eerily staring at a blank wall. She tended to do that, so I shrugged it off and went downstairs to make breakfast for my sisters. Katyusha normally cooks for us, but she sleeps in on Mondays because her work wasn't until later, so I put aside some bread and tea in the fridge with a smile.

Natalia had joined me silently and was eating slowly, staring at me the entire time. I was so glad she was a freshman -I am a junior- so I wouldn't have to deal with her at school. At least, I hoped not. I was excited to see Alfred, now that the first semester was over. We hadn't had many classes together before, but I had been lucky in my class choices. Okay, not lucky, I had listened to what he was choosing and chose the same; but that's not wrong, is it?

After a brief moment of silence, Natalia spoke.

"Brother, what time do we leave?"

I glanced at the clock and sighed internally. "Now, sister. Get your things." I stood and cleared away our dishes, taking my own small stack of notebooks and shoving them into the large inside pocket of my usual beige coat. Natalia just grimaced as I carefully wrapped my scarf around my neck; Katyusha had given it to me when I was young, and Natalia was jealous.

With a sigh, I led her outside and began towards the school. She clung to my arm possessively and I internally cringed, again. I hoped that Alfred wouldn't see and think she was my girlfriend or anything, that would be bad! The fact that we both have white hair should be a giveaway that we are siblings, but Alfred is so… Sometimes he does not understand basic concepts.

As we approached the school, Natalia's grip on my arm had tightened considerably, and I sighed. I hoped that I would be able to get rid of her, I really did.

Thankfully, she left to her class without much of a fuss. I did have to promise her that I would give her a hug later, but I figured that a hug was much better than having her follow me around all day and scare off my friends. Okay, I don't have any friends. But maybe someone would actually want to talk to me today and she scared them off? That would be horrible.

"In Soviet Russia, hamburgers eat YOU!" I heard someone cackle, obviously intended to deride me in some way. With a sigh, I turned to face my accuser. But I smiled. It was Alfred. Charming, lovable Alfred.

He was staring at me with a cocky and smug grin, one eyebrow raised in question. I took few steps over and joined him, my head tilted to the side.

"I hope you know that it is physically impossible for a hamburger to consume anything, Fredka~" I murmured, taunting him slightly.

He rolled his eyes. "Lay off it, Commie, I got real people to talk to. And a hot chick to flirt with." Now, that had hurt. Not only had he insulted me, but he was brushing me aside for some girl? I followed his gaze to see Natalia angrily looking around -for me, obviously- and got worried. He didn't think that SHE was the 'hot chick', did he?

I took immediate action and grabbed his arm, pulling him into the safety of an empty classroom. Flicking my eyes to the clock on the wall, I sighed happily. Only 5 more minutes until class starts, and that means only five more minutes to hide from Natalia, right? But it also means only five more minutes to talk with my precious sweet sunflower.

"What the fuck was that for, Commie?" He spat, pulling his arm out of my grip with a loud huff. I rolled my eyes in annoyance, but remembered that Alfred did not know about her.

"That 'hot chick' was my little sister, Alfred. My deranged little sister who would try to kill you just for breathing near me," I replied in a whisper, as if she could hear us. He gave me a blank stare before breaking into a silent laughter.

"Your accent sounded hilarious when you said 'hot chick'! Say something else funny!" I deadpanned and sighed. Why must he keep this idiot facade up when we are alone?

"Just avoid her, all right? I do not want you to get killed."

"Whatever, dude!" He laughed again. The bell rang and saved me the trouble of protecting him further from Natalia, so I followed him silently to out first class. He gave me a weird look and I only smiled. He didn't know I was in all of his classes yet! I was so happy to be able to look at him all day…

My wonderful thoughts were interrupted by our teacher, who was taking attendance.

"Braginski?"

"Here~" I called out sweetly, earning a few odd glances.

"Carriedo?"

"Presente!" Antonio, a Spanish kid replied.

"Honda?"

"H-hai, sensei," A nervous Japanese boy replied. Alfred laughed and handed him a slip of paper; a note. I was jealous! Why did Kiku get to be Alfred's friend and not me?

"Jones?"

"Here!"

She continued to call out names until she finished, ending with 'Vargas'- the twin Italians. A smile graced her face and she sighed dreamily.

"You're all here! I'm so happy! This semester is going to be great, you guys! You'll love CP History 11!" She ranted happily, passing out a guideline as she continued to talk about classroom rules and the like. I was not listening, though, my thoughts were on Alfred. I hoped that we were going to do a lot of partner work, because I wanted a lot of alone time with him…

Again, the teacher interrupted me.

"-so everyone pick a partner, got it? I want you all to get along! Pick someone you don't know a lot about and tell them about yourself, ask them what they like!" Finally! Our teacher was making sense! I stood quickly, a little too quickly, and turned to look at Alfred.

No.

He was already paired up! I glared at his partner, a short blonde boy with large brown eyes. I knew him from last year, 10th grade. He was a Finnish kid by the name of Tiny or Tony or something, it wasn't important enough to remember. It seemed that him and Alfred were getting along, though. What did he have that I did not? I groaned internally and scanned the room for potential partners.

With a sigh, I realized that the only other person who was partnerless was that kid's -Timmy? Tommy? What was his name?- best friend. His name I didn't know, he was tall and intimidating like me, and rarely ever spoke. Our teacher noticed and pulled him over, a huge grin on her face. I wonder how much she'd cry if I slapped her?

"Ivan, this is Berwald! Berwald, this is Ivan! You two, sit down, get to know each other!" She laughed, forcing the Swede to sit. His face did not change, and neither did mine. I took a seat as well. A smile and a frown, it must have been funny to see!

"Hej." He said in a deep, monotonous voice. I smiled even wider.

"Privet!~ You already know that my name is Ivan, I'm from Russia!" I tried to sound enthusiastic. He nodded.

"Tino t'lks 'bout ya. He t'lks 'bout e'ryone," He replied. Tino! That was it! What a stupid name.

" 'm from Sweden." He added, and I nodded.

We sat in silence for a few minutes, neither one of us really disturbed by it. I heard the little Finnish kid explain Berwald -or Su-San, as he called him- to Alfred and sighed. I wished that this would just end so I could resume staring -I mean looking- at Alfred.

But that changed quickly as the two blondes happily pranced up to us.

"Okei! This is Su-San! Er, I mean, Berwald! Su-San, this is Alfred!" Tino exclaimed happily, pointing at the American. Alfred flashed his trademark grin and I felt my heart flutter. If only he would grin like that to me!

"Hey dude, what's up?" Alfred asked, the Swede shrugged, but I saw his lip twitch and his eyes flick to Tino. What was that? **(A/N: Read the most amazing SuFin fic called "No Such Thing As Coincidence" By Kuro-Riya! This is where a lot of my SuFin stuff will come from! Tee-hee!~)** I saw Tino giggle and blush. I wish that Alfred and I could share looks like that! Seeing my little sunflower blush and smile like that would make everyday worthwhile, though I'd have to resist the urge to toss him over the desks and start ravishing him in the middle of class. Oh, but how much more fun that would be! Alfred blushing and stuttering, begging me to stop from embarrassment but crying out for more from the pleasure!

I noticed that the three were giving me an odd look, so I smiled innocently. It would be best if they didn't know what I was imagining.

"Anyways…" Tino said awkwardly. Berwald stood and ruffled the boy's hair, earning a cute grin and blush again. I almost did the same to Alfred, but I knew that he wouldn't take it well.

"Okay! Everyone back to their seats!" The teacher called. I had missed most of our 'conversation' in my fantasy land, but that was all right. It's not like she was going to ask us to say something, right? Wrong.

"I want everyone to stand up and tell me one thing they learned about their partner that they did not know before. And no names only, I want something interesting!" She cheered. I groaned, but kept my smile in place. How was I going to get out of this? I didn't know a thing about Berwald!

I felt a tap on my shoulder and was about to menacingly grin and threaten the other, but it was Alfred. I felt my cheeks redden at the attention; he wanted to talk to me!

"Hey, Ivan, need a little help?" He asked in a hushed voice. My stomach fluttered.

"Y-you would help m-me?" I managed to stutter out. He wanted to help me? How sweet and thoughtful of him!

"Here." He handed me a folded up piece of paper and I smiled at him, gently unfolding it and reading it's contents.

_Ivan,_

_I could tell that you were totally zoned out during our convo, I do that sometimes, too! I though that you might need some help, cos Berwald didn't even make a sound during the whole time, unless it was to Tino. But Tino talks enough to make up for it. He told me about him._

_Him and 'Fin' have been best friends for like, ten years. Tino calls him Su-San and he calls Tino Fin._

_Hope that helps._

_The Epic Hero_

I smirked as I read it, thankful for Alfred's cute little hero complex. It was so cute of him to write this note! I wonder why they call each other Fin and Su-san, though. I wonder if Alfred and I would ever have nicknames for each other. I call him Fredka, but he does not like that. And he calls me 'Commie'… but I do not like that at all. If he really wants to, he can, but I wish he would have an endearing term for me.

"Ivan? You're next!" The teacher interrupted, yet again. I was getting tired of this!

"Ah, da!~ I learned that Berwald's best friend is Tino, and that they have been friends for ten years! Is that not cute?" I cheerily said. I looked over at the said friends and saw that they were talking -well, Tino was talking, Berwald was just listening- and I felt another pang of envy. I would be happy with just one friend, but what did I get? A psychotic little sister who wants to marry me. Yay.

"Thank you, Ivan! That **is** cute!" She hastily agreed, asking the next person to go. I sighed and let my thoughts reclaim me for the remainder of class, only listening when it was Alfred's turn. I was curious to what Berwald was going to say, so I waited for him, too. I wondered if Alfred had told Tino about me, like Tino had done about Berwald.

" Iv'n's f'vorite color 's purple," He said, and I was shocked. How did he know that? How did anyone know? " 'n his f'vorite fl'wer 's a s'nfl'wer." Now that was a lot. I hastily took a piece of paper out of my notebook, not wanting to rip it. I quickly wrote a note and carefully placed it on Alfred's desk. He was startled but saw what it was and unfolded it. I saw his face redden, and my heart fluttered again. He is so cute!

_Alfred_

_How did you know those things about me, when you claim to hate me?_

_I have never told anyone._

_Ivan_

I was honestly curious at how he did know! I didn't have any friends to tell these things to, and we have never really talked. Maybe he didn't hate me as much as he claimed he did? He wrote a reply and slid it onto my desk, and I resisted the urge to grab his hand as he did so.

_Ivan_

_I'm observant. You wear a lot of purple and you always draw sunflowers on your notebook._

_The Epic Hero_

I blushed. Was it really obvious or did he watch me as much as I watched him? I was curious to know, but I couldn't ask him that over a note. He would lie, it would be too easy. I decided that I was going to talk to him after last block with a triumphant smile and let the rest of the day slide by.

**Author's Note:**

**Privet!~ Look who's back? I have the next chapter to this almost done! This time from the point of view of Finny! And, so you know, yes! They are all going to be at the same time, if you know what I mean! ^^ I love Ivan so much, and I like portraying him more cute/shy and a lot less twisted/insane. That doesn't meant that he's not going to have his flaws, but he's not going to be crazy!**

**I mentioned Kuro-Riya and her awesome story earlier, but I wanted to mention it again! You should all check out No Such Thing As Coincidence! It's the best SuFin fic EVER! At least, I think so…. I would never have written this without reading that, because I never really looked twice at SuFin. I mean, I LOVED the episodes about it, but I never got into it. Until that.**

**Also a shout out to magicisasmagicdoes! Her story School Boys also inspired this!**

**Isn't Alfred funny? Acting like he doesn't care, when he really kind of does!**

**Also, how did I do on Berwald's accent? I sort of winged it and used Kuro's story as a reference. I kept a few things as whole words, because I read one story where I had no clue what he was saying. EVER. And it ruined the story.**

**So, be on the lookout for more chapters! Next one is in the POV of Tino!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: As promised, this chapter is from Tino's point of view! Please let me know if I do anyone out of character, because I'd like to make this as good as I can! I have no experience with Denmark and Norway, so they probably will be OOC… I hope you enjoy!**

This semester was going to be great! Why? Su-San and I have a lot of classes together! Not all of them, which is sad, but most of them! Hopefully he's as excited about that as I am. Well, maybe not as excited, it would be weird to see Su-San being this happy.

How happy is that? Currently, I'm dancing around the boy's bathroom and chanting, "This semester is great!" I don't think that he would do something like this. It would be funny if he did, though!

Why am I so happy about having classes with my best friend? Well, maybe he wasn't JUST my best friend… You see, I have had a crush on him for awhile. It was kind of embarrassing, really. We have always been best friends, and I really didn't want to complicate anything. I didn't. I like the time I spend with him too much to ruin it with more complicated feelings. Though, really, I desperately hoped that the feelings were returned, and he was keeping them hidden like I was. But that was impossible, right?

He was a pretty popular person. Most guys were either afraid of him or jealous of him. And most girls liked him, though I heard him say that he didn't like girls once.

I decided that I had been in the bathroom for too long and returned to class, receiving an awkward side glance from the teacher as I took my seat. Sadly, this was the class that I didn't have Su-San in, my second class. The really sad thing? It was science class. Which I hated. The only good thing that I could make out of this was that Alfred was in it. He was a nice enough guy, although a bit on the obnoxious side, but him and I had a lot in common. I took my seat next to him with a grin, and he returned it heartily.

"You okay, dude? You were gone awhile!" He asked in a whisper, eyeing the teacher. It was day one, so we weren't doing much, but he was still worried about being caught.

"F-fine," I replied quietly, smiling, "I was dancing," I admitted. He laughed quietly, and I rolled my eyes.

"About what?"

"Su-San and I have a lot of classes together," I blushed at this, hoping that he wouldn't look too much into it.

"So you like him?" He asked. I froze. Was it obvious? What if Su-San saw how obvious it was, and he was only still me friend because he pitied me? I couldn't really lie now, so I nodded glumly. I knew that Alfred had a big mouth, but he must have at least a bit of humanity, right? He wasn't going to tell everyone, right?

"Your secret is safe with me," He murmured. Then he added, "Because I like someone, too." I wasn't startled or anything, although he acted like it was a really big conspiracy or something. I laughed quietly, but then suddenly got a bad feeling. The temperature in the room seemed to have dropped twenty degrees, and I shivered. I felt eyes piercing through the back of my head and I turned around slowly, expecting an extremely pissed-off teacher. What I got scared me.

It was that really weird Russian kid, Ivan or something. We had first block together, and I had gotten to meet him personally. I had seen him around last semester, and last year, too. But I had never really had the courage to talk to him, for a good reason. He's so creepy!

And he was really living up to all the rumors at this moment, a scary grin gracing his face as he stared at me with surprisingly violet eyes. I was worried, what had I done to get him mad at me? A weird purple aura had sheathed itself around him like a blanket, and it was really starting to freak me out. I was shaking, actually.

"You okay, Tino?" Alfred asked me, placing a hand on my shoulder. He was completely oblivious of the demon Russian attacking me with with icy glares. Talk about not sensing the mood! Alfred's cheeks were still a bit flushed from his previous unimportant confession, and when Ivan saw, this seemed to get him even more angry. Too bad I had already left to go to the bathroom before, this would have been the perfect chance to use that pass to escape his creepy glare.

"A-alfred…" I muttered, flicking my eyes to the strange student. Alfred laughed, laughed.

"Don't worry about him." He turned and gave Ivan a heart-warming 'Hero Grin' and the Russian immediately calmed down, the temperature rising again and the aura dissipating.

"How did you do that?" I asked, a bit dumbfounded. He shrugged and turned to the teacher, who was glaring at us not unlike Ivan had been. It was much less intimidating, since it was a 20-something-year-old bearded guy with a name like Russell or Mica.

I looked down at my paper and let the rest of class go by without talking, which was a bit achievement for me, trying to take my focus off of Su-San.

Lunch was next, and when I saw Su-San, I couldn't help but run up and give him a hug. He returned it with a lip twitch (A smile) and a ruffle of my hair.

"Did ya miss me?" He asked, taking my arm and leading me to the lunch room. I nodded.

"Yeah! I missed you a lot!" I blushed a bit at my own enthusiasm, but was unfazed. "I had to deal with Ivan creepily staring at me the whole time-" I began before I felt Su-San stiffen next to me. He pulled me closer and looked into my eyes.

"Wha' did he do ta ya?" He asked. I shook my head.

"Nothing," I replied a bit warily after he let me go, sitting down in his usual seat. I joined him, taking out my lunch with a smile. I took a bite of my sandwich and turned to him again.

"How was your class?" I asked after swallowing. He shrugged. I nodded knowingly and turned to Mathias and Lukas, who had just joined us. Lukas just groaned.

Mathias, however, laughed really loudly and began his tale. Apparently, the teacher had forgotten a kid named Matthew four times before actually giving a crap, and Francis had blown up. Him and a Polish kid had ganged up on the teacher and the rest of class had been a free block, so Mathias and Lukas had skipped out. At this point, Lukas interjected and discontinued the entire conversation, which meant it involved sex. I sighed, but smiled.

After that, lunch was fairly normal. The bell rang, and Su-San and I made our way to our third class, a large grin across my face. It was nice that he and I could spend more time with each other, although he probably was getting tired of me. Him and I hung out after school, on weekends, all the time. But if he was tired, he would have said so, right?

We took seats next to each other without really thinking, but someone was in the way when I turned to talk to Su-San.

"Tino! What's the difference between a pile of clothes and a pile of dead babies?" Alfred asked, a big grin on his face. He was already laughing, no doubt at the stupid punch line. I rolled my eyes.

"What is it?"

"Ivan Braginski doesn't have a pile of clothes in his closet!" Alfred broke into peals of laughter, and I rolled my eyes again. Su-San reached out a hand and pushed the giggling American aside, giving a lip twitch. I shook my head.

Alfred took the seat in front of me, laughing about his joke still.

"Funny, right?" He asked, and I just turned to my paper. I heard the ruffle of clothing as someone took the seat in front of Su-San, and then that person began talking.

"I do not find that very funny, Alfred." Ivan said pleadingly. I turned to Berwald and tried to ignore them. He's so creepy, Ivan is!

Before I had a chance to say anything, though, the teacher interrupted. Class was relatively boring, a few side glances to Su-San told me he wasn't enjoying it either. I smiled a bit at how focused he looked, eyes trained on the teacher, focus unbreaking. That is, until he decided to look at me. I looked away quickly, blushing and hoping that he hadn't caught me. When I looked back over at him, I realized he had. His lip twitched in a smile, and I blushed again.

Sometimes, being in love with your best friend is great. You get to see them all the time, they won't judge you for staring at them, and they want to see you, too. You can be around them as much as you want.

Oftentimes, though, it's the worst thing. You can't hold their hand or kiss them, or tell them that you love them. You can't say that they're yours, you can't stare lovingly into their eyes. Sometimes, I wish that I didn't know Su-San, that I could just admire him form afar. Being close to him hurts sometimes, because I know that I can't love him the way I want to.

Not that there is much different I would do. I would kiss him, hold his hand more often, and tell him I love him. Maybe even cuddle?

What did all of that matter when I get to see him every day? He comes over, I go to his house, we talk and laugh and hang out together. Some relationships never have it this good, and here I was complaining about mine! Or the lack thereof, more to speak.

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry about the long wait everyone! I hope you enjoy this chapter! I know that this is really really cheesy... Sappy pathetic cheesy... Yeah... enjoy it anyways! This is my very first attempt at writing SuFin... I just love this pairing, though, and I hope I didn't butcher their relationship too much! And sorry again about how pathetically short it is, the next chapter will be a lot longer!**

**And... The next chapter is Austria/Japan! I've been contemplating who's viewpoint I should do it from... Who do you guys think? If I do Roderich then all of my main characters will have purple-y eyes! Weird coincidence? Anywho... Next update will be faster, I promise!**


	3. Chapter 3

I had never been much of a people person, I suppose, so the appearance of some unexpected student in the stark music room was a bit of a shock to me. I don't know hardly any of the students in the school, though I am a senior, so it was very awkward. And, considering all of this, I was even more shocked because I knew everyone in the orchestra. This student was certainly not someone I recognized.

I had been playing my viola, which was a bit unusual since my forte was piano, but I had taken to this lovely instrument to contrast a violinist that had just recently joined the state-wide orchestra I am a part of. This short, raven-haired student entered the room and immediately blushed, noticing that I was quite alone and quite in the middle of my own world. He stood awkwardly, letting me finish my piece before meekly clearing his throat.

"E-excuse me, are you Roderich E-ederstein?" He asked cutely, stumbling over the 'l' in my name in a very delicate manner. I immediately liked his politeness.

"Why yes, I am. And you are…?" I replied, smiling curtly and placing the delicate wooden instrument, Fritz, back into his case. I took a step over.

"My name is Kiku Honda. I am here to begin my ressons for the cerro…" He nervously rebuked. It was then that I noticed the large case he had been holding behind his back, and I mentally interrogated myself as to why I hadn't noticed it in the first place, since that's usually the first thing I do notice about a person. I suppose it must have been his large and dark brown eyes.

Then, too, I remembered that there was someone I was supposed to be tutoring in the methods of playing a cello. I had gotten the news just a mere week ago, right before exams and the last semester had ended. I cursed myself for forgetting.

"How foolish of me, I am very sorry. It had completely slipped my mind!" I clapped my hands together and motioned for Kiku to follow me into the small music department office. "How much do you know, Kiku?" I asked, shuffling a few papers and taking a seat behind the desk. He sat across from me and smiled.

"Quite a bit. Not too much, I'm afraid. I wirr need a rot more practice before I am any good." He smiled faintly and I nodded.

"Vat can you play? Anything I may recognize?" I shuffled the papers in front of me, out of nervousness, I suppose, and looked back up to meet those humongous eyes. I really wasn't a teacher or anything, but I had been assigned the head of the music department because of my immense knowledge of such matters. I don't get paid, sadly, but the experience is worth it. Not really.

"I can pray a bit of Eccles Sonata and a few Beethoven pieces, not very much, I'm afraid. Actuarry, I wrote a rist…" He took a nicely organized stack of papers out of his shoulder bag -I had just noticed this, mind you- and handed them to me. I studied them and raised an eyebrow, adjusting my glasses.

"This is quite a lot more than I expected. Vhy are you needing me as a tutor? You seem to be doing very vell vithout…"

"I do not do werr on my own. I need a bit of guidance, I…" He trailed off, and I nodded knowingly. When I had first started my interest in musical instruments, I was a mere child -about 5- and I had tried in vain to teach myself how to play the piano. Sadly, without lessons, I spent too much of my free time writing my own things to play rather than studying the great works of others to develop much in the line of skill. But, after I had started lessons, I became a much greater musician.

"Vhen vould you like to start your lessons? I have a lot of free time, since I do not take any classes…" I handed the stack neatly back to Kiku and he bowed his head in slight.

"I can do them whenever. Actuarry, I was hoping to start today…" I nodded and smiled brightly.

"Excellent! How about ve start now? I vould like to see your form…" He nodded in return and we made our way back to the main room, him taking out his cello as I set up a stand. He took a few sheets of music and set them there gently, gracefully running his fingers over the strings in a loving gesture I was all too familiar with before taking up a position and beginning.

The cello was tuned excellently and in wonderful condition. It was a glistening red-brown, polished and well taken care of. As he played, his fingers dexterously made their way up and down the neck, bow swiftly sliding back and forth to create a familiar and well-played melody. I smiled faintly, closing my eyes to take in all of the lovely music. It was rare that someone had skill such as he had.

He finished quietly and set the bow down on the stand, looking up nervously for my reaction. I applauded softly and grinned, standing up and closing the distance between us.

"You are very, very wünderbar…" I murmured, a bit self-conscious after I realized that I had let a bit of my mother tongue slip. He smiled.

"Thank you. I had arways admired your work, so I have been very nervous up to today. Vash has spoken a bit… harshry of you, I thought that you wourdn't think I was good…" Dammit, Vash! Why did he have to go bad-mouth me to the entire school? I must seem like a stuck-up prick because of him! That's probably why he, Elizaveta, and Gilbert are my only 'friends.' I can't really call Ludwig a friend, since he is too annoyed with my presence.

"Nein! I think that you are quite amazing! And, please, do not let Vash's opinions of me effect your's, because he does not think kindly of me…" That was just my gentle way of saying that he hates my guts… Only because we were childhood best friends and he held grudges over everything… He and I grew apart quickly because of my apparent 'weakness' and 'inability to defend myself.' So, Elizaveta and I became friends. We 'dated' for a very short time, but she soon broke up with me and we just became friends… Soon, she abandoned me for her female, er, more feminine friends, consisting of Vash's little sister Lily and a Polish boy by the name of Feliks. It was then that I had become close-ish with Ludwig, but he only barely tolerated my presence at all. It was through him I met Glibert, who more or less just annoys the living Hell out of me and causes idiotic mischief. But, they are the very small circle of people I associate with, all that I can consider 'friends.'

"And I am very crose with Riz, she says that you are not as bad as Vash says…" Kiku added after a moment. I nodded.

"Y-yes, she vouldn't lie…" Much. But at least she wasn't speaking ill of me. I always have a sneaking suspicion that she's whispering about me when I walk by, but that may just be paranoia.

"Werr, hum…" Kiku awkwardly began to put the gorgeous instrument back into it's case and I cleared my throat, eyes flicking around the room as I waited. It was very, very awkward and quiet.

He turned to leave and bowed quickly. "Thank you very much for taking the time out of your day to honor my request. I wirr be back tomorrow…" And then he was gone.

I sighed and slid onto the piano bench, gleefully placing my fingertips on a few keys.

Yes, I think he will be a wonderful student.

Lunchtime came around quickly and I made my way down to the cafeteria to get myself some food. It wasn't as if the school had anything edible, though. I always had to settle on a very sad salad or sometimes soup.


	4. Chapter 4

It seems that as soon as some sort of joy enters your life, it becomes fleeting. Far too fleeting for my likings. Classes seemed to buzz by in blur of Alfred's cute blue eyes and charming smile, mingled with backhanded insults to yours truly. As I awaited the time to interrogate him about the notes, my sole purpose in life was watching him.

So cute.

And, of course, avoiding my little sister. She somehow seemed to show up exactly when I wished she wouldn't.

"MOY BRAT! HOW I'VE MISSED YOU!" She screamed, attaching herself to my waist in a death hug. I cringed.

"N-natalia. How nice it is to see you…" Not. She hugged me tighter.

"School sucks, Vanya, why can't you just teach me everything? We could stay at home and be together all day! Doesn't that sound nice?"

"Y-yeah…" Was it hot in here? Oh God, why can't she just find someone to like and leave me alone? I'm fairly sure that there os someone out there that will accept her psychotic tendencies! Me… I prefer at least half-sane partners… I wonder if Alfred's crazy? Maybe he's crazy in bed -oh how fun!

"Brat? BRAT? WHAT IS WONG?" Natalia whined, tugging at my scarf. I shook those delicious thoughts away and turned my attention back to her, frowning.

"Look, Natalia, I have to go to class! You do too, or else you'll be late! Now go, I'll see you after school!" She looked at me sternly before kissing my cheek and letting go, much to my relief. I rubbed the spot where her lips had been and made my way to my last class, taking a seat without thinking. Someone sat next to me and poked my arm.

"Hey, Commie! Have fun staring at me all day?" I flushed and my heart fluttered at the wondrous thing that is Alfred, turning to offer him a half smile. So he noticed.

"Da~" I replied, smiling even bigger. Why try to hide it if he already knew?

"So… Like what you see?" He asked, smirking.

"Da~" I twiddled with the end of my scarf nervously, watching his reaction.

"Heh. Thought so." I'm almost 100% positive that my jaw dropped to the floor.

"H-how so?" I stuttered, face red.

He scoffed and continued to smirk. "Because of my devilish good looks and my boyish charm, of course!" Damn. I hope that his ego is as big as his- STOP! I can't think about that sort of stuff right now!

"You wish!" I replied hastily, trying to cover up how utterly true every word he had said was. Though I find it funny that I deny it now…

"Oh really? Well, I guess you're right," he stated. I was a bit confused. He never gives up a fight! And he didn't seem sad, or like he believed that I was right at all. "I mean, I couldn't ever compare to your handsome ass."

.

..

…

….

…..

….

…

..

.

That was my mind. Being blown. And I mean that both ways, you perverts.

I tried to stutter to say something -anything!- but I was truly speechless. At least, unable to say anything that could actually be considered a good comeback.

He just continued smirking at me, an evil glint in his eyes. How dare he! Taking my breath away like he was some sort of… of… sadistic genius! I thought I was the bad guy!

"Gonna' reply, Commie? Or do I have to put words in your mouth. I would much rather be putting other things in there, though…" There goes my fucking mind. Again. I swear, if he says one more thing, I might go catatonic. Honestly.

"Ivaaaaan~" He whined, getting annoyed by my vegetative state. I nervously coughed and blushed.

"IVAN!" I snapped awake, looking to see who had awoken me from what had to be the best beginning to a wet dream in the history of wet dreams. (Though I wasn't very fond of the idea of having a dream of that caliber during school…) "Can you please focus?" I nodded stupidly at the teacher, blinking a few times before remembering who I was and what country I was in.

I facepalmed, feeling like a total idiot for falling asleep during last period. The clock gleefully read ten minutes until 3, and I smiled. Only that much longer until I could get some answers from Alfred. That would be nice, very nice indeed.

But I paused to wonder for a moment why I was even so worked up over this in the first place. If he does reciprocate the feelings I have, then I should be happy and not worried. But I was worried. He's been watching me, for goodness sake! I think that's plenty information enough to be making wonderful assumptions…

The bell rang, and I smiled hugely, easily gathering my things and slipping out into the bustling hallway. Students littered the rows of lockers, but it wasn't hard to pick out that obnoxious laugh and blonde cowlick.

"Alfredka, may I speak with you?" I asked cutely, trying to make it seem less… Less creepy.

He had been in the middle of some story or other, obviously over-dramatizing the details with flamboyant hand motions and sound effects. He paused and turned around, face showing that of mild confusion. He realized it was me and offered that huge grin, all teeth and cheer and excitement. It was the grin that stopped my heart, the grin that made my stomach flutter with butterflies. It was for me this time, just for me and me only.

"-you listening, Ivan?" He asked, and I realized I had been practically ignoring him.

I blushed. "S-sorry! I was thinking… Um, da, would you come here?" I motioned towards the abandoned classroom from earlier, not even thinking of the coincidence of it being that particular classroom.

"Sure thing! Be right back, guys!" He called to his friends, some of whom I recognized as the strange Tino and Berwald from that morning.

"What can I do you for?" He asked, smirking, as we entered the room. I wish he meant that literally. As long as he was 'doing' me, I could care less what 'for'. Well, I guess I would be doing him, not he doing me, but it's all the same, right?

"So, you have been watching me," I finally said, trying to sound coy and mysterious.

"Yep. Takes one to know one, thought, am I right?" He smirked.

"True." Silence filled the space.

"That all?" I smiled.

"Nyet. I want to know _why_ you have watched me…"

"Well, I've gotta' keep an eye on the Communist spy, haven't I? Holy crap, dude, I just totally rhymed, like, three times!" He laughed in an adorably narcissistic way, counting and bobbing his head to make sure it was, in fact, a true rhyme.

"I am a spy?" I asked. He nodded.

"Well, duh! Why else would you move all the way from Russia? I mean, it's not like you moved to Alaska or something, where that place is only ninety miles away. But to New York? You've gotta' be plotting some sort of evil scheme!"

I rolled my eyes.

"You don't believe me, do you."

"Sure, I believe you~"

He growled, crossing his arms. "Fine, you're right. I watch you because you're interesting, weird. I'm intrigued."

"That sure is a big word, Fredka." God! It was so incredibly difficult to mask the utter joy I was feeling. He liked me! At least somewhat… But it was enough so that he pursued it by means of watching. The fact that he admitted it to me, too, was insanely amazing!

"Whatever. I gotta' cat the bus. See ya, Red!" He skipped out of the classroom and I was left all by my lonesome, dreading going home.

But, first of all… That was it? He basically confessed to liking me at least a little and that was all that had transpired! No dramatic kiss, no heartfelt confession, no wild and passion-filled romp? No nothing! How could I have let such a wonderful opportunity pass me by? What was wrong with me?

Well, I guess that's that. Nothing to be done now. At least I know that the feeling is at least a little mutual.

And, with a sigh, I left to go meet Natalia.

That evening went by rather quickly, to my quiet delight. Natalia only pestered me for a while, too tired out by the dramatic change in her life to actually stay up any longer. That or Kat put some sleeping medicine in her dinner again. Probably the latter.

"How was school, Vanya?" My big sister asked, smiling and jointing me on our small couch.

"Not particularly exciting. I found out that Alfred has been staring at me… He knows a lot out me, sestra." She nodded and smiled. Of course, I had told her about Alfred and my feelings for the spunky American. She thought it was cute and tired to give me good advice.

"That is wonderful! I knew that he would like you in return, brat!" She laughed and picked up some knitting she had been working on for a few weeks. "I think I might make him a scarf, too." Sadly, that was all my sister knew how to make. She isn't the sharpest knife in the closet…

"I think he would like that, Kat. But Winter is almost gone now, so he will not be able to wear it anytime soon…" She shrugged.

"When is his birthday, Vanya?"

"The fourth of July."

"Isn't that a holiday, too?"

"Da, it is 'America's' birthday."

She laughed. "Isn't that ironic?"

I raised a brow in question. "How so?"

"Oh, you know. Alfred's such an all-American. It's funny how he was born on the same day that is his country's supposed 'birthday'." She had a valid point, too. How odd! I had never noticed that before.

"You should do something nice for his birthday. Give him a special present." My mind, as you would have guessed, went to the dirtier side of what she had said. She saw my cheeks redden and laughed again. "Not like that, silly! I meant something meaningful!"

"Oh. But his birthday isn't for many months, sestra. I do not want to wait that long."

She shrugged.

"Well, do something sooner." I perked up. That was, actually, a good idea.

**Author's Note: **

**Sorry that it's not as long as I promised! I'll make the next one a TON longer! Hopefully... Enjoy the teasingness~**


End file.
